


what I'm thankful for

by notallbees



Series: we never needed braces [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhibitionism, F/M, Holidays, M/M, MST3K References, Making Out, Post-Blue Lily Lily Blue, Public Display of Affection, Reluctant Blanket Adam, Ronan's obsession with oral, Sex in a Car, Teenagers, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Gansey has catered for about three hundred people. If you don’t come he’s going to end up crying into his yams.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The crow crew spend Thanksgiving at Monmouth. Ronan and Adam need to quit it with the PDA. Everyone watches MST3K.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what I'm thankful for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilgaksu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilgaksu/gifts).



> so this takes place in some nonsense space outside of time that assumes a) Gansey is still doomed but b) Adam and Ronan have still found time to date for a couple of months after the events of BLLB. We can call it canon divergent if you like. I really just wanted to write about nonsense thanksgiving junk.

Over the past few weeks, Ronan had developed a tendency of turning up whenever Adam’s shifts were about to end. He would wait outside, wearing his leather jacket and looking like someone’s creepy older brother hanging around outside the school gates. He showed up this time without the BMW, so presumably Gansey had dropped him off somewhere. Adam couldn’t really picture Ronan walking around Henrietta, taking in the sights. It made him think of the first day they’d kissed, when Adam had suggested that they visit Henrietta Museum and Ronan had looked beyond terrified. 

Grinning to himself, Adam clocked out and said goodbye to the guys, throwing his old sweater on over the top of his overalls as he left. 

“Can I get a ride, Mister?” Ronan asked, pushing away from Adam’s crapheap of a car when he got close.

Adam gave him an affectionate shove. “What’s in it for me?”

“Oh, I think you know,” Ronan said, his tone warm and full of filthy promise. 

Sure enough, when Adam turned his head slightly, Ronan smirked and poked his tongue into his cheek. “Shut it,” Adam muttered, glancing over his shoulder while he unlocked the Hondayota. His cheeks flushed a little, not nearly enough to be obvious from the other side of the lot, but enough that Ronan would tease him. Adam tugged open the door and got in, shivering in the frigid interior of the car.

“Fuck,” Ronan hissed, climbing into the passenger side. “It’s colder in than out.” He leaned sideways and pretended to stretch his arm around the back of Adam’s seat. “Want me to warm you up?”

“How you can even think about sex right now is beyond me,” Adam muttered, batting him away with a faint smile. 

Ronan laughed and withdrew. “Sure, but it looks to me like you were considering it.”

“Nope,” Adam said, glancing over his shoulder as he put the car in gear. “I was wondering why you’re so obsessed with sucking my dick.” He caught sight of Ronan in the mirror and almost laughed at his stunned expression. “I mean it, Lynch,” Adam said casually, glancing at him. “You keep at it like you’ve been doing and there’s gonna be nothing left.”

Ronan cackled. “You think it’s gonna just disappear like a gobstopper?” He reached out and touched Adam’s hand on the gearstick. “Give me your dick over a popsicle any day.”

“Fuck you, Ronan,” Adam said amiably. “Watch your mouth while I’m driving.”

Adam drove them back to St Agnes, because he was tired, and Ronan didn’t suggest anywhere different. Ronan grabbed his duffel out of the back when they arrived and carried it up the stairs for him. As soon as Adam kicked the door shut behind them, Ronan ducked into the tiny bathroom to get the shower running. 

“Don’t like the way I smell?” Adam murmured in a sleepy voice while he kicked off his shoes. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, but Ronan caught hold of his arm and pulled him upright. 

“That’s a joke, right?” Ronan growled, burying his face against the side of Adam’s neck. “You smell like engine oil, like under the hood of a car—” He pulled Adam’s sweatshirt up over his head and dropped it on the floor, then started to unfasten his coveralls. “You smell like grease and gasoline,” he said with a noisy groan that started deep in his throat. 

Adam grinned and tipped his head to the side so that Ronan could lick at his neck. “That’s because I’m covered in it, you freak.”

“Don’t kinkshame me,” Ronan protested half-heartedly. He yanked Adam’s coveralls down, leaving him in just his sweaty undershirt and boxers. Adam crossed his arms self-consciously, but Ronan just groaned and pushed his face against Adam’s chest. “ _God_ you smell good.”

“Then why do I need a shower?” Adam teased, taking a step toward the bathroom.

Ronan flashed him a startlingly sweet smile. “It’ll make you feel better,” he said, reaching up to run his fingers through Adam’s hair and push their mouths together softly. “I’m gonna make coffee.”

“Okay,” Adam said, a little breathless. “What’s the catch?”

Ronan just shooed him away. 

Adam didn’t take too long in the shower. Ronan had turned it up much hotter than he usually liked, but it was nice. Adam usually took cool showers to wake himself up, but the hot water felt good on his sore shoulders, and it was a happy luxury to feel sleepy when he didn’t have anywhere to be. There wasn’t space in the bathroom to dry off when he was done, so he fastened the ragged towel around his waist and stepped out into the cold bedroom, trying to reassure himself that he shouldn’t feel any more self-conscious about being around Ronan in just a towel than he ever had. It wasn’t as if Ronan didn’t know what he looked like naked, or that he didn’t spend a ridiculous amount of time making it clear just how much he enjoyed it, because he did. 

Ronan was sprawled on Adam’s bed, reading one of the library books on the nightstand. He put it to one side when Adam walked out, steam billowing out of the bathroom door like dry ice, and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “C’mere,” he said quietly, gesturing lazily. 

Even though he knew it was coming, Adam let out a little sigh when Ronan wrapped his arms around his waist and pushed his face into Adam’s stomach, apparently not caring that his skin was still wet. “Mm, hey,” Ronan murmured, turning his head to look up. “How’re you feeling?”

“Fine,” Adam said with a bemused smile. “What’s goin’ on? You’re trying to butter me up for something.”

Without answering, Ronan pulled back a little and unhooked Adam’s towel despite his half-hearted protest. “You’re all wet, Parrish,” Ronan said reproachfully. “You don’t want to catch another cold, do you?” 

“No, Mom,” Adam said, grinning at him. 

Ronan glared at him but didn’t reply, getting on with rubbing Adam down with his towel. He was brisk and thorough, standing so that he could reach Adam’s hair and shoulders, then drying one arm, then the other. Adam was already worrying about how to hide his erection when Ronan reached his waist, but apparently it was futile to even think about, because Ronan sat back down on the bed to dry his legs, putting him face on with Adam’s cock. 

“I’ll get to that,” Ronan said, flashing him a filthy smile. 

“No, it’s okay,” Adam said quickly, blushing. “I gotta nap.”

Ronan rolled his eyes. “You can nap _after_ I give you an amazing orgasm, stupid. Or did you miss the part about how badly I wanna suck you off again?”

Adam tried to stay dignified, but his voice came out sounding like a squeak. “No. No, I got it.” 

Nodding contentedly, Ronan turned him around and pushed him gently back onto the bed. “Just lie back and think of Cabeswater or whatever,” he said, pulling the comforter up over them both and straddling Adam’s thighs. 

 

 

Later, Ronan lay with his head in Adam’s lap, testing him from the notes in his third-hand Calculus book. It lasted about five minutes until Ronan got bored and finally decided to pass on Gansey’s invitation.

Adam made a face. “Ronan, no.”

“No, see, Parrish, you’re not it playing right. Your options are ‘yes’, ‘hell yes’ and ‘take me, Ronan Argyle Lynch, I’m yours forever’.”

“Your middle name is not Argyle.”

Ronan grinned up at him. “Then what are you worried about? It’s not binding.”

Adam sighed. “I have homework—”

“I’ll help,” Ronan said quickly, his grin spreading wider. “And you don’t have work unless it’s an emergency and they call.”

“Ronan,” Adam groaned, trying not to smile at him. He realized that Ronan could probably see up his nose from where he was and felt momentarily self-conscious until it occurred to him that even if Ronan could see something gross, he would not give a shit. He’d barely respected Adam’s pleas not to kiss him while he’d been sick with this cold; if Adam’s sneezing and coughing hadn’t scared him off yet, there was no way a few residual boogers would do the job. 

“Plus,” Ronan added, in a voice that made it clear he knew he’d already won. “Gansey has catered for about three hundred people. If you don’t come he’s going to end up crying into his yams.”

Adam snorted, then quickly covered his nose and mouth. “Oh my god,” he said, smothering a giggle. “Did I just snot all over you?”

Ronan shrugged. “I’ve had worse.” He scrubbed the back of his wrist over his face and rolled to his knees, finally moving his head from Adam’s thigh. “Well, now you have to come. You can’t just cover me in mucus and then make me go stag to my own party.”

“Okay, okay,” Adam said, letting Ronan have a lopsided smile. “But if you grab my ass in front of everyone again, I’m going to start telling them things.”

“What kind of things?” Ronan asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Adam shrugged. “Embarrassing Things.”

Ronan winced. “Alright, deal.”

 

 

Adam didn’t like to admit that Ronan was right too often; he had an Olympic medal in smugness, and Adam tried to avoid encouraging him wherever he could. On this occasion, however, he rolled over in bed at almost ten AM to find Ronan watching him sleep with a calm, contented smile, and he couldn’t deny that Ronan was right. Spending Thanksgiving together had been the _best_ idea ever. 

“Hey,” he mumbled, snuggling down under the comforter and tucking his face into Ronan’s armpit. Ronan smelled just a little rank, but it was familiar and comforting—it reminded him of sex, and making out in the locker room at Aglionby; it reminded him of the time he and Ronan had raced back and forth across the parking lot at Monmouth because Gansey was away and they were too antsy to sit still, the way they crumpled together on the couch after, so close together but too dumb to realize yet what it meant. 

Adam shivered and smiled when Ronan brushed gentle fingertips through his hair. He poked his tongue out and traced a stray curl of Ronan’s tattoo, where it crept around his shoulder blade and strayed over the skin around his underarm. Ronan had plenty of ticklish spots, and this was one of Adam’s favorites. If they ever had the time, he’d gladly spend hours driving Ronan crazy; holding him down and touching him gently, watching him writhe and beg for more, harder, faster.

“Something on your mind there, Parrish?” Ronan asked, pushing his thigh between Adam’s legs. 

He was hard, thinking about Ronan. No surprises there. Adam yawned, stretched, and rubbed up against Ronan’s thigh slowly. They weren’t expected at Monmouth until at least noon. Two hours in which to fool around was an absurdly luxurious stretch of time; Adam had no idea where to begin. 

Luckily, Ronan seemed to be better organized, or at least more awake.

“Parrish,” he murmured, leaning over to mouth at Adam’s ear. He bit Adam’s earlobe gently, then moved on to his neck, alternating tender kisses and soft bites all the way down to his collarbone. “Can I suck you off? Can’t fuckin’ think about anything but your dick in my mouth right now.”

“Mmm,” Adam moaned softly. “So what’s new?” He grabbed Ronan by the back of his neck and tipped him down to kiss, their lips sliding together rough and messy. Ronan slipped him the tongue even though his breath must’ve been foul, opening him up for a filthy french kiss. “Fuck,” Adam gasped, panting as he broke away and looked up at Ronan with wild eyes. “The fuck’re you waitin’ for? Christmas?”

Ronan laughed and leaned in again to bite his chin, then his shoulder, digging his teeth in just the right side of too hard as he made his way down Adam’s chest and stomach. 

Adam was still wearing his boxers, and his breath caught when Ronan started nuzzling his cock through the thin fabric, rubbing his face against the whole length of it and moaning. What really got him right in the gut was the knowledge that Ronan wasn’t faking. Ronan couldn’t even _dream_ of faking anything during sex. He was the most present Adam had ever fucking seen him when they had sex. It was overwhelming. Adam had never been seen by anyone the way Ronan saw him when they touched one another; nothing to hide and nowhere left to hide it. 

With an expression of such sheer joy and relief that Adam felt almost uncomfortable seeing it, Ronan wrestled Adam out of his boxers and started to suck him off, slow but enthusiastic. His eyes were closed in sheer fucking bliss, and Adam felt with a surge of unease in his gut at the thought of how easy it would be for someone to use this against Ronan. For a long time he had worried about Ronan weaponizing his own desire against himself. Easy enough to blame his faith for making a rod of his feelings, and Ronan never shied away from punishing himself with it. 

Adam tried to put the half-formed worries out of his head and sink into the sensation of Ronan’s mouth on him. It wasn’t hard to do. Adam ran one of his hands over Ronan’s head. His hair was getting long; it was a couple of weeks since he’d buzzed it, and there was almost enough for Adam to grab hold of. Part of him wanted to ask Ronan to grow it a little longer just so he could try it. He wet his mouth and drew in a sharp breath, stifling a gasp. 

“Ronan,” Adam murmured, and scratched his nails over Ronan’s skull. Ronan moaned and shuddered against him. “You should grow your hair out,” Adam said softly. He hooked his fingers through Ronan’s hair as best he could and tugged. “Just to see.”

Ronan choked and pulled off, spluttering. “What the fuck,” he gasped, looking at Adam approvingly. “You kinky bastard.”

Adam just grinned and gave him a one shoulder shrug. “You seem to like it when I'm rough with you.”

Ronan's gaze went heavy and full of promise. “Like is an understatement,” he muttered, before ducking his head and getting back to business. 

“You know,” Adam said breathlessly, rocking his hips a little while he watched Ronan grind down against the thin mattress. “You could let me return the favor.”

Ronan raised his head after a moment, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist. “You wanna sixty-nine?”

Adam shrugged. “I just feel like you’re doin’ all the work. And it ain’t as if touching you’s a chore.” He caught himself and blinked sleepily. “Isn’t. Fuck. Just get up here already.”

 

 

They were an hour late to Monmouth, not that anyone seemed to notice. Ronan went to his room to change out of his two-day-old clothes while Adam said hi to Blue and Noah, curled up in front of a movie, then went and found Gansey and accepted the soda he was offered. 

“"The rest of us have beer. Ronan’s contribution to dinner,” Gansey said with an apologetic shrug. They clinked the bottles together. “I’m really glad you came.”

Adam smiled weakly. “Gansey, I can already promise you that this is the best Thanksgiving I’ve had in a very long time.”

“You don’t have to say that,” Gansey said, brushing him off, but he was smiling as he glanced away. 

A loud series of squawks erupted from Ronan’s bedroom, followed by a battery of affectionate swearing from Ronan. He threw the door open and strode out, pulling a t-shirt over his head. Adam quickly glanced away from the sight of Ronan’s bare chest and the bite marks he’d left on Ronan’s hip and the side of his neck. Chainsaw swooped out of the room after him, chattering in a disgruntled sounding manner. Adam wasn’t as good at deciphering her meaning as Ronan was, but he’d gotten pretty good, and right now he got the sense that she was chastising Ronan for leaving her alone all night. 

“Yeah well maybe Parrish doesn’t want you staring at him when he wakes up, or leaving dead mice on his windowsill.”

Chainsaw shouted at him from the rafters. Even in Raven, it sounded rude. 

“That’s okay, Chainsaw,” Adam said, feeling a little bit stupid. “You can leave whatever you want on my windowsill.”

She flew down and alighted on his shoulder for a minute, where she started pulling at strands of his hair and tucking them behind his ear. Adam laughed and stroked her chest with his knuckle. He looked up again as she hopped away onto the kitchen counter and caught sight of Ronan staring at him with the most appallingly lovestruck face that Adam felt himself blush. 

“Guuuys,” Noah whined, craning his head over the top of the couch. “Come on! You’re missing Pumaman!”

Ronan vaulted the back of the couch and he and Blue had a brief elbowing fight to get comfortable. Noah was giggling, so it didn’t sound too serious. Adam went the long way around and wedged himself into the corner. The movie was terrible, and everyone else was blithely talking over it. Adam watched in bemusement for a while, trying to ignore the fact that Ronan was restless and kept inching closer.

“You want any help over there?” Adam called out, when something in the kitchen clattered to the floor and Gansey let out an uncharacteristically nasty string of curse words. 

“What kind of help would you be?” Ronan asked, with a decidedly unsexy snort of laughter. “Unless he needs someone to make fuckin’ packet noodles or grilled cheese.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “I can make more than that,” he said, aiming a nasty kick at Ronan’s thigh. Ronan yelped and grabbed the injured spot, but he didn’t retaliate. He rubbed his hand over it through his sweatpants, eyeing Adam with interest. Adam glared back at him. 

“It’s fine anyway,” Gansey said, interrupting their staring competition. He flopped onto the end of his bed and gestured at the TV. “Come on, you didn’t need to wait for me. I’ve seen this one before.”

“Everyone's seen this one before,” Ronan said, slumping sideways onto Adam and knocking all the air out if him.

“I haven't,” Blue said, with a pointed look at Ronan, though she looked a little sheepish when she noticed how close he and Adam were. 

Adam elbowed Ronan, who only curled into him more closely. “Neither have I,” Adam said, giving Blue a little smile of solidarity. In fact, he'd never seen Mystery Science Theater at all before today, but Ronan, Gansey and Noah all seemed particularly adamant that it was a Thing. Particularly a thanksgiving Thing. He didn't mind either way, but he was glad that he hadn't, for Blue’s sake. The four of them shared so many things that she didn't, even Noah, that Adam couldn't help going out of his way to include her when the opportunity arose. 

Blue was still watching him and Ronan from the corner of her eye. She and Noah were wrapped in a blanket together at the other end of the couch, Noah thoughtlessly braiding and unbraiding strands of her hair. He looked more solid than Adam could ever remember him being, and it felt nice to see him looking so cosy and cared for. 

“Do you want some of the blanket?” Blue asked, mistaking his purpose in watching them.

“Don't give them a blanket,” Gansey said in a weary voice. “They'll only start groping each other under it.”

Blue made a face, while Adam flushed and Ronan sniggered filthily. 

“That was once,” Adam muttered, trying to sound somewhat dignified.

“Once that I know about,” Gansey said simply. “At least it wasn’t on my bed, I suppose.”

Ronan laughed. “He's got you there.”

Adam groaned and shoved him. “Why is it me he's got? You started it.”

“Yeah, and you were the one with your hand in my pants.”

“Oh my god,” Blue complained loudly. “Too much information, guys, come on.” 

“What can you cook anyway, Ronan?” Noah piped up from within his blanket nest. “Don't be mean to Adam, you're not any better.”

Ronan huffed a laugh and lifted a hand to flick a rude gesture at Noah. “I'm Irish, stupid. We don't cook, we just drink.”

“Here we go again,” Gansey said with a loud, put-upon groan. “Did you have to start him off, Noah?”

“More gin, kiddo,” Ronan said in a gravelly voice, presumably an imitation of his father. “Heavy on the gin, lad, come on—”

“For the love of God—” Gansey moaned.

“—honestly, who raised you? Give me that bottle.”

Adam caught Gansey's eye and they both exchanged a weary look, then he turned and caught sight of Blue looking horrified. 

“Ronan,” she started, but Adam shook his head.

“Don't get him going,” he said, suppressing a grin.  
Ronan shifted around again and put his head on Adam's stomach. “I'm right here, Parrish. I can hear you.” 

“Ignore them,” Noah said, snuggling up to Blue. She must have been freezing by now, but it didn't seem to bother her. “They're jealous because their parents are all shit.”

For a moment, everyone in the room was completely silent. The only sound was the terrible soundtrack of the movie. Nobody moved, except to exchange wary glances, then suddenly Ronan started laughing. It was a loud, infectious belly laugh that set off everyone else within seconds. Noah looked extremely pleased with himself. 

“I don't see why I'm being excluded,” Blue said once she'd stopped laughing. “My parents are hopeless. You guys do remember Butternut, right?”

“At least he's real,” Ronan said, rather more viciously than the situation called for.

“In a manner of speaking,” Blue snapped. 

“Alright, alright,” Gansey said before an argument could break out. “Let's just agree that everyone's parents here suck, with the possible exception of Noah's.”

Noah shrugged and Blue hugged him tighter. 

Adam was starting to feel sleepy from the combination of food smell, Ronan's weight on top of him, and the fact that they hadn't yet got the hang of sharing Adam's bed. Adam had never felt as happy and safe as when Ronan slept in his bed with him, but Ronan was also terrible at sharing. He was clingy in bed, the way he rarely let himself be when they were awake, and Adam would often wake to find himself hanging perilously at the edge of the mattress with Ronan spooning him aggressively. 

Adam started to zone out while the others were discussing what episode they were going to watch next. Ronan was advocating pretty strongly for something called _Danger Death Ray_ , Noah wanted _Overdrawn at the Memory Banks_ and Gansey was calmly trying to say them towards _Operation Double 007_. 

“You're missing the important point,” Ronan said loudly, almost yelling in Adam's good ear. “Only one of these has a death ray in them.”

“Raul Julia!” Noah yelled back, pronouncing it entirely wrong. 

Ronan groaned and yelled it back at him with the correct pronunciation, calling him a ‘fucking imbecile’ at the same time. 

“Shh,” Adam murmured, putting his hand over Ronan's mouth. 

Ronan went stiff against him, startled by the movement. Adam was already pulling his hand away again, but he felt Ronan's mouth open slightly and his fingertips brushed the tip of Ronan's tongue. 

“You're yellin’,” Adam muttered, tucking his hand around Ronan's hip instead and leaning his head on Ronan's shoulder. “Hush up now.”

The rest of the afternoon was a pleasant blur. Adam dozed on Ronan's shoulder for half a movie, then woke up to find that he'd been commandeered as a blanket by both Ronan and Blue. This wasn't exactly unusual except that Ronan didn't normally like to share Adam-as-blanket, so he assumed it was some kind of Thanksgiving truce and went back to sleep. While he was drifting off again he could feel Ronan slowly stroking the back of his neck, scratching his nails into the short hair, while Blue’s ponytail was tickling his nose. 

The next time he woke up, Gansey was calling them to dinner. He was sprawled half in Blue’s lap, and half on top of Ronan. 

“You look like the cat who got the cream,” Noah said to Ronan, who blinked at him slowly and grinned. 

“I've got some cream alright.”

Noah snorted and Blue rolled her eyes. “Ugh, boys,” she said, carefully moving Adam's feet before standing up and stretching. 

Adam watched her from the corner of one eye. She was wearing Gansey’s rowing hoodie over her dress and leggings. It hung halfway down her thighs. Adam wondered if he would have felt jealous, seeing her in it a few months earlier, and decided that he wouldn’t. He’d worn it himself on a handful of occasions. Gansey was as generous about sharing his own belongings as he was about sharing his money. Adam had liked wearing the hoodie; it smelled of Gansey, which had been both comforting and awful right after leaving the double wide. Adam remembered with a dull pang in his gut how he’d missed the stale smell of the trailer: the scent of cheap air freshener, cigarettes, and antiseptic.

He felt a vague sense of envy; a little part of him still wanted Blue, just as a little part of him still wanted Gansey as much as he wanted to _be_ Gansey, but he was happy for them to have each other, too. Not to mention that he was a little preoccupied with Ronan. 

“Parrish,” Ronan murmured in his ear right then. “Did you know you’ve been humping my leg in your sleep for the past ten minutes.”

Adam groaned and pushed himself off Ronan. “Maybe you should, I don’t know, buy an actual fucking blanket instead of using me,” Adam said, without much venom in his voice. He often woke up from naps bad-tempered, but he didn’t actually mind being used as a blanket by the others. According to them he gave out warmth like an electric heater, and if he was gonna be asleep anyway, someone might as well get the benefit. 

Ronan grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down. “I didn’t say I minded,” he growled in Adam’s good ear.

Rolling his eyes, Adam pushed him off and got to his feet. His neck had a crick from lying smushed up on top of Ronan, and he tilted his head until his neck cracked with a satisfying noise. 

“Come on, children,” Gansey called impatiently. “Or I’m feeding your dinner to the dogs.”

“Well,” Ronan said, leaping up as effortlessly as a cat and brushing against Adam as he stalked over. “I guess that answers the question of what mealtimes are like in the Gansey household.”

 

 

“We should get a dog,” Ronan said, once they’d all finished eating and were halfway through another episode of MST3K. They’d settled on _Overdrawn at the Memory Banks_. Apparently Gansey had remembered Ronan’s embarrassing crush on Raul Julia and that had sealed it for everyone. 

During dinner, Gansey had watched Adam eat a second helping of everything with a glow on him like a proud momma, looking so thoroughly fucking delighted that Adam had _almost_ consented to thirds before Blue convinced Gansey to save the rest to feed themselves over the weekend. He ungenerously wondered if Gansey had _ever_ eaten leftovers at his parents’ house. 

“A dog would be nice,” Gansey agreed in a thoughtful voice. Adam exchanged an anxious look with Blue. “Though you have to promise to walk it too, Lynch,” he added.

Ronan yawned. “Yeah, Mom.”

“I’m allergic to dogs,” Blue said, sounding bored and not in the least bit sorry. 

Ronan scoffed and rolled his eyes, but Gansey looked worried. Adam was surprised when nobody else seemed to realize she was lying. 

“Not a dog then,” Gansey said, glancing at her. “We’d forget to walk it anyway.”

“Fuck,” Ronan said suddenly, rolling off the couch to his feet. “Speaking of walks, I gotta walk off that turkey. Parrish, you comin’?”

Adam groaned. “Ronan we _just_ ate.”

“Yeah, an hour ago.”

“If you want to make out, just use your room,” Noah said, giving Ronan a _bitch please_ kind of look. 

“ _No_ ,” said Blue, Gansey and Adam all at the same time. 

Ronan grinned. “See? A walk.”

They got dressed up, and Ronan fetched out an extra sweater and a hat for Adam, grumbling about him not owning enough warm clothes. Which was fair enough, but also Adam wished that he would shut up. They snuck—if it could really be called sneaking when everyone knew where they were going and why—out of the door, and Ronan immediately grabbed one of Adam’s hands and tucked their joined fingers in his coat pocket. 

“You’re such a sap,” Adam said approvingly. 

Ronan didn’t reply. He got three steps down from the door and tripped over a shoelace on one of his combat boots. “Fuck.”

“Why don’t you fasten them?” Adam said, trying to keep from sounding exasperated. “I’m not in a hurry. I can barely move for all that food.”

“You do know there’s dessert, right?” Ronan said, flashing him a smug grin. “Besides, we’re not going far.”

He reeled Adam in close and tilted his face up so they could kiss. It was dark in the parking lot outside Monmouth; the streetlights were at either end, and here they were comfortably in shadow. That probably explained why Ronan felt comfortable slipping his fingers into Adam’s front pocket, but he didn’t linger for long. He pulled back suddenly, withdrawing his hand from Adam’s pocket with a triumphant smile. 

“Huh?” Ronan was holding the keys to the Hondayota. Adam looked at him, puzzled. “You—are we driving somewhere?”

Ronan shook his head. “Nope.” He stalked across to the car and unlocked it, before gesturing to the backseat. “Wanna fool around?”

Adam snorted. “Fuck. You really did just wanna make out?”

“I dunno about _just_ making out,” Ronan drawled, in what he probably thought was a sexy voice. He pulled Adam in by the ends of his scarf and pressed their hips together. “But it’s a good start.”

“You’re gonna have to be gentle,” Adam muttered, pushing him aside and climbing into the backseat. “Unless you want me to throw up on you.”

Ronan stuck his head in the car and waggled his eyebrows. “Maybe I like that.”

“You’ve never liked it before,” Adam pointed out, trying and failing to get comfortable. 

“Yeah, maybe I should stop getting you drunk.” 

Ronan clambered inside and slammed the door shut behind him. Even with all their extra layers on, Adam was shivering. He was grateful that Ronan had suggested the extra clothes, though now that he knew the plan, he was a little annoyed that they hadn’t brought a blanket. 

“This is a stupid idea,” he said, while Ronan was trying to climb in his lap. Adam couldn’t bend his knees enough unless he sat up, but when he tried to sit up he banged his head on the window, and Ronan banged his head on the roof. “Crap.”

“Just fucking kiss me already, Parrish,” Ronan said, grabbing his face and planting one on him.

The kiss was nice. Fuck, it was better than nice, it was _heaven_. They had enough privacy from the others that Adam could let himself go a little and sink into the sensation, but there was still a chance of someone walking by on the street and seeing them. A slim chance, considering that it was dark, and most people would be digesting their turkey on the couch like _normal fucking human beings_. In any case, that slim chance provided enough excitement to the exhibitionist streak in him that Adam was hard about ten seconds after Ronan touched him. 

“Christ, Parrish,” Ronan moaned, grinding his ass down against Adam’s dick. “You dirty, horny fuckin’ bastard—”

Adam pushed Ronan’s head to one side and tugged his scarf down so that he could bite Ronan’s neck. He’d left a mark on the left side that morning, and he sank his teeth in right above it, sucking hard so he could leave a twin mark there in Ronan’s pale flesh. 

Ronan choked and clenched his fingers tightly in Adam’s hair. “Jesus,” Ronan murmured, “Jesus and Mary—”

“You filthy blasphemer,” Adam teased, shoving his hand down the back of Ronan’s sweatpants. 

Ronan answered him with a cackle, which quickly stuttered off into a guttural noise when Adam grabbed hold of his ass and ground up against it with his dick. “Aw, fuck,” Ronan gasped, scrabbling to get his hands up Adam’s shirt. “Fuck.” He threw his head back and it thudded solidly against the roof of the car. “Ow, _shit_. What the fuck is this thing made of?”

Adam collapsed back against the door with a heavy sigh. The handle for the window dug into his right shoulder. “This was the worst idea ever. My ass is freezing.”

“Parrish, this was technically _your_ idea because you refuse to make out in Monmouth where everyone can hear us.” 

Adam pulled a face. “Yeah, and everyone _doesn’t want to_ hear it, either.”

“I would have put music on!”

“Alright, alright,” Adam said crossly, maneuvering Ronan in his lap and getting both hands down the back of his sweatpants. “But I did not suggest we make out in my piece-of-shit-mobile that doesn't have AC.”

“At least it has a sound system,” Ronan snarked at him, though he was verging on breathless which kind of took the bite out of his teasing. “I should make you another mixtape.” Adam pinched one of his nipples and Ronan moaned. “What! I know that mixtape was half the reason you dropped your panties for me in the first place."

Adam sighed and pulled Ronan down so they could kiss. “Why—” he muttered, between biting Ronan’s lips, “do you always—fucking—talk so much.”

Ronan grinned. “Why—” he said, biting Adam back, “don’t you—want—to finger me—”

“What the fuck?” Adam said, reeling back and smacking his head on the window. “Ow, Jesus.”

They were interrupted suddenly by someone knocking on the window. Ronan hurried to pull his sweatpants back up while Adam tugged his shirt and sweater down. 

“I can’t see what you’re doing in there!” Gansey shouted. He was standing by the door behind Adam with his back turned towards them. “Adam? I’m so sorry to interrupt but I need you to move the car so I can drive Blue home!”

“Gansey, you hopeless fucking cockwomble!” Ronan yelled, scrambling forward onto Adam’s chest to press his sneer to the window. “Just because you couldn’t get laid at a cluster fuck doesn’t mean the rest of us want to die virgins!” 

Adam groaned. “Shut the fuck up, oh my god.”

“Don’t you dare stop, Parrish,” Ronan snarled, grabbing Adam’s hand and shoving it down the front of his sweatpants.

“Adam,” Gansey said plaintively. “ _Please_ stop. It sounds very impressive but we can hear you right across the parking lot, and I really do need to take Blue back to Fox Way.”

“Come on, get off,” Adam huffed, pushing Ronan away from him. It didn’t do much good. There was so little space and they were so hopelessly tangled up that eventually Adam had to reach behind him for the door handle and slither out on his back. 

He flopped onto the asphalt and looked up at Gansey. 

“Hi.”

Gansey offered him a hand. Adam glanced at Ronan, smirking at him from the backseat, then back up at Gansey. “That’s okay, thanks. You don’t wanna know where that hand’s been.”

“So give me the other one.”

“Uhhh.”

Ronan started cackling helplessly. Adam kicked the door shut on him, then scrambled to his feet. “Sorry,” he said to Gansey’s mortified expression. “I didn’t realize I’d blocked you in.”

He jumped in the driver’s seat and quickly moved the Hondayota. Without realizing, he’d somehow blocked in the BMW _and_ the Pig. 

“You ever wonder if Noah moves stuff while we’re not looking, just to fuck with us?”

Adam smiled at Ronan in the rearview. “He’s not a poltergeist.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s _exactly_ what he is, Parrish.”

Adam re-parked the shitmobile, and they watched Gansey and Blue pull out around them in the Pig. Blue waved, and Gansey smiled whilst still looking traumatized. 

“Should we stop fucking with him?” Ronan said thoughtfully. 

Adam pretended to consider it for a moment. “Nah.” He glanced over his shoulder. Ronan always managed to look casually rumpled no matter what he was wearing, whether he’d just gotten dressed or had, on one memorable occasion, _literally_ been dragged through a hedge backwards. It made it difficult for other people to spot when they’d been fooling around—unless they looked at Adam, of course—but it meant that, to Adam, Ronan now looked _permanently_ like he’d just been fucked or was about to be. It did nothing for his concentration. School was a nightmare. “So, what you were saying before,” Adam said nervously, looking straight ahead into the darkness.

“It’s your choice,” Ronan said when Adam didn’t finish. “We don’t have to. I mean, we don’t have to do that ever if you don’t want.”

Adam gripped the steering wheel nervously. “I—I think I do.” He darted a quick, anxious look at Ronan and tried to smile. “I wasn’t sure, uh—I mean, I’m pretty sure _I_ don’t want anything up my ass.”

“I do,” Ronan said quickly. 

Adam’s eyes widened. It was hard to tell in the dark, but Ronan looked like he was blushing. Even if he was, he didn’t look away, and Adam felt the horrible pressure of _needing to say the right thing_. “Well, that’s okay,” he said. His voice came out hoarse and uneven, and he hesitated to swallow past the lump in his throat. “I mean, that’s good. I—yeah, I’ll try whatever you want.”

“Okay.” They grinned at one another in the mirror, then Ronan patted the seat beside him. “Get back here, Parrish.”

“No way,” Adam said, laughing. “I want to go inside or I’m going home.”

Ronan raised one eyebrow. “That’s what I keep saying.”

“Slut.”

“Demonstrably not, Parrish.”

Adam rolled his eyes and reached for Ronan’s hand again as they walked back towards the steps. “You’d better not call me Parrish while I’m fucking you.”

Ronan made a kind of strangled noise and squeezed Adam’s fingers tightly. “I don’t give a shit what Dick says. I am get you so fucking naked right now and we are gonna _so_ much fucking noise.”

“Hey, Ronan?”

“What?”

“I’m thankful for you.”

Ronan made retching noises. 

“I know you feel the same, you don’t have to say it.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me crying about Raven Boys and Captain America [on tumblr.](http://notallbees.tumblr.com)
> 
> Like this? [Please reblog it](http://notallbees.tumblr.com/post/133947536045/what-im-thankful-for-notallbees-raven-cycle) :)


End file.
